


That Summer

by KaibaSlaveGirl34



Series: Full House Stories/Crossovers [32]
Category: Full House RPF, Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Anime/Real Life Crossover, Community: comment_fic, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Epistolary, F/M, One Word Prompt Meme, Pheromones, Phrase Prompt, Prompt Fic, Scents & Smells, Single POV, Wordcount: 500-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-01
Updated: 2012-06-01
Packaged: 2017-11-06 14:22:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/419877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaibaSlaveGirl34/pseuds/KaibaSlaveGirl34
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As she eyed him up and down, Yami couldn’t help but smirk at the look of shock on the face of Jodie Sweetin, thirteen.</p><p>Prompt: Age is nothing but a number.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That Summer

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Harry2](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harry2/gifts).



> Disclaimer: Genius Jeff Franklin owns Full House. Kazuki Takahashi (also a genius) owns Yu-Gi-Oh. I own the fanfics I cook up from time to time.

That Summer

As she eyed him up and down, Yami couldn’t help but smirk at the look of shock on the face of Jodie Sweetin, thirteen. Apparently, the clothes he was wearing sure sparked some kind of passion in her. He was wearing a non-sleeved black shirt, a blue jacket over the shirt, and blue pants. On his feet were boots that matched his jacket and pants.

“Like what you see, my dear Jodie?” he asked. “Because I sure do myself.”

He then eyed her up and down, just as she had done with him only two minutes ago, liking what he saw. Her yellow locks were gleaming in the moonlight filtering through her window. Her azure eyes seemed to sparkle with an emotion Yami had known about all too well. Her skin seemed to sparkle and glisten, and it was quite possible that it was made from the finest porcelain he had ever seen in his life. 

For her part, Jodie lowered her eyes, feeling a bit self-conscious. She was lying on her right side on the bed, the silk sheet pulled up to her chin. She was embarrassed to have Yami Yugi see her in her purple nightshirt. 

Smirking still, Yami then headed over to the bed, his steps as light as a jungle cat’s when the cat is on the hunt for prey. And right now, his prey was none other than Jodie Sweetin, the actress best known for playing Stephanie Tanner for eight years on the TV show **Full House** from the age of five until she was thirteen. 

Before Jodie knew it, Yami Yugi was sitting next to her on the bed. _How,_ she wondered, _did he get all the way from being three feet away from the bed to right next to me on the bed so fast?_

He gently placed his hands on her shoulders and then turned her to face him. As his heliotrope gaze caught her sapphire one, Jodie tried her best not to let her desire show. But it did anyway.

 _No! I’m only thirteen. I can’t let this happen,_ she thought, scared. 

Unfortunately for her, Yami, reading her thoughts, smiled and said,  
“Don’t be so silly, Jodie. You are only thirteen — that much is true. However, as someone once said, ‘age is nothing but a number’. And I have to agree with that. Plus, your heart knows nothing of how old you are.”

As he said those words, Yami then lifted one of his hands and placed it over where Jodie’s heart was, causing Jodie to flinch a little bit. He then grinned as he felt her heart beating a little bit faster than usual. It was as though it knew exactly what Yami meant and also agreed with him as well. 

Fear swept through Jodie’s veins — cold and strong like a winter’s wind threatening to bring snow with it. As he locked eyes with her again, a smirk replaced the smile on Yami’s visage. 

“You may think you don’t want me, Jodie,” he said. “However, your body thinks different when it comes to my body.”

Then, before Jodie knew what was happening, Yami had gently pinned her to the bed, and soon was placing kisses over all the exposed portions of her skin that he could possibly find… 

* * *

Jodie opened her eyes to see the sun filtering through her window, and she rubbed her eyes in order to get the sleep out of them. It was then that she came to the realization that Yami had disappeared as she looked around. Then, when her gaze came to the night-stand, she saw a note with a rose next to it. 

She reached over, picked up the note and began to read it. 

It said,  
_My dear Jodie,_

_I hope you will remember what had transpired between us the previous night. When I come back, I’ll come to see you tonight._

_I had a fun night last night, MY Jodie._

_Yami Yugi_

As memories of what happened the previous night came rushing back, Jodie bit her lower lip and she shuddered all over as she felt a throbbing begin inside her body and run through her veins. However, whether it was in fear or in excitement, she wasn’t sure, though.

**Author's Note:**

> Nice feedback is, as usual, very much appreciated, of course. :)


End file.
